POWER RANGERS: A DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE
by BradleeScott
Summary: After a nationwide casting search brings in a startling new actor, Drew Seeley and Lucas Grabeel battle their feelings for this new talent on and off the set in order to finish the latest Disney Channel Movie? SLASH! REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!
1. PARISIAN POLLY'S REPORT

POWER RANGERS: A DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE

CAST:

Emily Osment (pink)

Brenda Song (green)

Lucas Grabeel (red)

Drew Seeley (silver)

David Henrie (blue)

INTRODUCTING:

Bradlee Scott (yellow)

With the casting underway the young stars have begun to train with their stunt coordinators to hammer out the fight scenes for the new Disney Channel Original Movie. Power Rangers is supposed to be used as a springboard to relaunch the franchise after as disjointed fifteenth anniversary. Heading up the project are Director and writer Bruce Kalish.

After a hard casting process, the channel decided to focus some of their main star power into this project. With Emily Osment of Hannah Montana, Brenda Song from the Suite Life Of Zach and Cody, David Henrie of The Wizards Of Waverly Place, Lucas Grabeel from the High School Musical series they began their search for the final two rangers.

A familiar face in Drew Seeley was cast as the leader of the team. No stranger to The Disney Channel, he has held various roles. Most recently he played a minor role in the theatrical smash, High School Musical 3.

The real story is the casting of unknown Bradlee Scott. He was found in a nation wide casting search contest for the 'Final Ranger', beating out thousands of other participants for the role that may launch a brand new television series, as well as a possible singing career as it was just announced that the actor will have a song on the soundtrack as well.

The world is buzzing to hear what the new Disney Channel Star in the making. Will he shine bright on the channel, or just fade out like many before? With the movie already in the filming stages we may soon find out.

XOXO

Parisian Polly


	2. THE NEW KID

"Just so you know, I might touch you in an inappropriate place, " The costumer laughed heartily. "But I just need to make sure the seems are in the right place." She patted the black clad butt in front of her and the boy turned around. His thick dark blonde hair hung in loose curls around his face, barely gracing his shoulders.

"It's cool. I did theater back home, I know all about how close you get to a costume maker." He smiled back at her, radiating with glee.

"This must be quite the Cinderella story for you, huh?" She said between pins clenched in her teeth.

"It really is." He smiled inwardly. You could easily tell her was truly appreciative of the opportunity in front of him. "It's hard to believe just a few weeks ago I was back home working at the local mall in a clothing store. Stacking shirts was never really his calling. He knew it deep in his heart. That's why he blew off a shift and went for an open call a few cities away.

That was the fateful day Bradlee Scott was discovered. He was swiftly whisked away to the big apple for a mini makeover and shipped off to Hollywood to make his first appearance. Everything seemed so calculated by the Big Mouse. He was already booked on two separate TV shows after the movie filmed just to do guest spots to get the audience familiar with him.

It was a real dream come true.

The costumer stood up and took a step back to look at her handy work. She turned and grabbed a pair of white boots trimmed with silver and yellow and handed them to the star. Brad took them and began to slide them over his feet. As soon as he had them zipped up she was handing him his gloves and gauntlets. As soon as his costume was complete he stood.

Her only reaction was a smile. It was wide across her face. "You need to go see the director."

"Why is there something wrong?" He tucked a strand of newly highlighted hair behind his ear.

"No." She patted him on the back and pushed him out the door. As soon as the knob clicked back into place she leaned against the door. "Looks like a star is born…"

…

"So, have you seen the new kid?" Emily Osment was standing against a brick wall, the sun outside causing a glow about her unmatched by any costar she had worked with. She was already in her costume, black trimmed with bright pink.

"No, not yet." Responded the asian girl sitting on the steps of the trailer across from the Hannah Montana star. Brenda Song was in costume as well. Whereas Emily was trimmed in pink, she was trimmed in lime green.

"I hear he's pretty nice." Emily toyed with a curl hanging over her shoulder.

"I hope so." Brenda stood up and straightened out the white belt of her costume. It was slung on her hips, the centerpiece off to the side. "The last thing we need is another Zac Efron."

"I know right." Emily pushed off from the wall and picked up the two black helmets sitting on the ground and handed one to Brenda. "We should probably get to the director. I think he wanted to see our costumes with the guys."

"Cool." Brenda balanced the helmet between her arm and hip. Her extended hair seemed to reach all the way to her waist in slick straight strands. "Tell me the truth?"

"Sure thing." Emily responded as the two started walking.

"Do I rock this?"

The two girls laughed and started off to the directors office.

…

"Guys, you look great." Bruce smiled at the three guys standing in his office. Drew, Lucas, and David were all ready to go. Their suits were perfectly tailored and gave them all a sleek feel. Lucas' red and David's blue really popped against their black suits, while Drew's white and silver suit really set him apart as the leader of the team. Each of them were handling their respective helmets.

Just as the guys were about to strike a pose, the two girls walked in. Bruce nearly flipped.

"You guys look amazing!" He maneuvered around the three guys in front of his large desk to see the girls. "Seriously better than anything we had on the show."

To please the director the girls took stance by the guys, all of them balancing their helmets on their hips.

"Yes! No!" His uncertainty alarmed them.

"Is there something wrong?" One of the seemingly invisible suits on the wall spoke up.

"Where's the new kid? We need out bright yellow."

Like clockwork a knock echoed through the room. Through the frosted glass door they could distinctly make out a bright yellow lightning bolt. It was him. Bruce immediately opened the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"I'm sorry I got a little lost." He smiled. The rest of the cast tried to crane their neck to get a look at him, but he was still hidden behind the door.

"Oh, it's no problem." Bruce ushered him in and closed the door.

As the door closed Bradlee turned to see a room full of people. In the center were five others, dressed like him. A shy smiled grazed his face. _This was so weird_! He thought to himself. _I have seen all of these guys on tv! _

"Everybody, this is our yellow ranger!" Bruce ushered the newest member of the Disney channel family over to his team mates. "And this is the new and improved set of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

Claps scattered around the room. The suits apparently approved. As Bruce moved to talk to a lighting technician, the cast turned into face each other. David Henrie was the first to speak.

"So, uh… wear any good tights lately?" They all chuckled a bit and the ice was broken.

Lucas was the first to turn to Bradlee. "Welcome to the channel."

"Thanks." Bradlee shakily responded. His eyes were so startlingly blue it was almost disarming. "Did you get a chance to read the full script yet?" He was already reaching for a topic to speak about.

"Yeah, I noticed we have a good bit of scenes together." He smiled.

"Yup." Bradlee moved a curl out of his eye.

"Hope you're on your game." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Yeah well… uh… I will be?" The two of them chuckled.

"I was kidding. Sorry. Oh, I'm Lucas by the way."

"Oh, I know." Instantly he regretted it. "I mean I saw you on TV once. Well not really once, but a couple of times. I mean I totally own High School Musical."

Lucas smiled, bemused.

Finally Bradlee gave up. "Hi, I'm Brad."

"You're cute B." Cute? Did he call me cute? Did he give me a nick name? Bradlee turned and looked at his feet. He was blushing, he had to be. Why in the WORLD did this guy have to be in this movie.

His one big break was going to be ruined because of a lame crush on a stupid actor. He would have to keep it together if he wanted to make it.


End file.
